My Sister's Keeper
by GBG
Summary: Annie's come down with a terrible flu, and Leo, being the responsible older brother he is, tries hard not to freak out.OneShot.Prequel to 'Wishing You Were Here'.Only for people who watch Little Einsteins.


Disclaimer: Little Einsteins DOES NOT belong to me.

Six-year-old Leonardo DaVinci Perrington a.k.a 'Leo' woke up all groggy and tired, but ready for the day ahead. He put on his clothes and glasses and darted downstairs to have some breakfast. When he was done, he decided it was about time his four-year-old sister Annabelle Cleopatra Perrington a.k.a 'Annie' got up too. So he ran upstairs and into his sibling's bedroom. He walked up to her bed and shook her. "Hey! Annie! Wake up! It's a beautiful day outside!" Leo shouted. Annie just groaned. Leo tried again. Annie still didn't get up, she just groaned and moved around a little. Leo tried a third time, but it still didn't work. Leo was puzzled, usually she's up, but not today. Leo scratched his head. _I wonder why she's not getting up_ Leo thought. He then decided to ask his parents for help. He walked over to their bedroom and inside. He shook his parents. They woke up. "Good morning Professor, what's with you today?" Leo's dad, Mr. Perrington asked. Mr. Perrington always called Leo 'Professor' because of Leo's glasses. "Daddy, Annie's not getting up, and she's usually up during this time in the morning, can you help me?" Leo asked. Mr. Perrington grinned. "Sure." Mr. Perrington answered and got up. They walked into Annie's bedroom and over to her bed. Mr. Perrington rolled Annie over so her front side was shown. Mr. Perrington put his hand on her brow. It felt hot, very, very hot. Mr. Perrington's tired face suddenly showed concern. Leo saw that and became a bit worried himself. "Is she okay?" Leo asked. Mr. Perrington looked back to his son and then back to Annie. "I think she's sick." he said softly. Leo's concern grew stronger. "How sick?" He asked. "Too sick." Mr. Perrington said. Fear leaped into Leo's body and he began to tremble. "Will we have to take her to the hospital?" Leo managed to ask. "It wouldn't hurt." Mr. Perrington said. They walked back into Leo's parents' bedroom and told Leo's mom, Mrs. Perrington. Mrs. Perrington gasped and nodded approvingly. A couple of hours later, Leo and his parents were in the reception room awaiting the news when a nurse walked in. "Perringtons?" the nurse said. Leo and his parents walked up to the nurse. "Is she okay?" Mrs. Perrington asked. "Well I'm not gonna lie to you, it ain't good, she's got an unusually high fever and will need to stay here until it breaks, doctor's orders." the nurse explained. Leo stared at the nurse for a minute and then snapped out of it. "Can we see her?" Leo asked. The nurse shook his head. "I'm afraid she's in critical condition and is being nursed in the Intesive Care unit so noone is allowed to see her at the moment, but we'll let you know when you can." the nurse answered. Leo's parents nodded and they walked out. Once they got home, Leo sped into his room and locked the door. He leaped onto his bed and lie there for three hours. He finally got back up and decided to visit his bright red aircraft friend Rocket. He bolted over to the Entrance Tree in the backyard and pressed all four buttons until the door opened. He went inside and slid down a yellow metal pole and walked over to the door to the Rocket Room. As soon as the door opened, he walked inside. He saw Rocket and smiled. "Hi Rocket." Leo said. Rocket made a few xylophone sounds as if to say hello back to Leo. "Annie's really sick and she's in the hospital." Leo said. Rocket made sounds to show he was scared. Leo nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm really scared too, but it'll be okay, the doctors and nurses will take care of her." Leo said, trying to sound reassuring even though he wasn't really reassured himself. A few weeks later the telephone rang. "I'll get it!" Leo shouted and bolted to the phone. He picked it up. "Hello?" he said. "Hello, this is Dr. Sholtz, calling about an Annabelle Perrington?" the voice on the receiving line said. "Oh, this is Leo Perrington, her brother, do you want my parents?" Leo said. "Yes please." the doctor said. "Mommy! It's for you!" Leo shouted. Mrs. Perrington came rushing toward Leo. He handed her the phone. "Hello?" she said. Leo watched intently. Mrs. Perrington nodded, said goodbye and hung up. "What's going on with Annie?" Leo asked curiously. "Well, she's still very sick, but she's been moved out of the Intesive Care area, into a regular hospital room, so we can visit her now." Mrs. Perrington explained. "Oh, wow." Leo said. He was happy that Annie was starting to get better, but at the same time still scared for her because he knew she wasn't all better yet. They drove over to the hospital. They asked the doctor, who just happened to be the reception room talking to somebody if they could see Annie, the doctor nodded and resumed her conversation. They walked over to Annie's hospital bed where she lay. She had on an oxygen mask that was hooked up to a machine that showed her pulse and blood pressure. Leo walked to the side of the hospital bed and held Annie's hand. A tear rolled down his cheek as he watched her sleep. After an hour went by they left. A couple of weeks past. The nurse was checking on Annie. She touched Annie's brow, to check her fever, and noticed that it felt much cooler than before. She walked over to the doctor, and told her the news. The doctor dialed the Perringtons' phone number. The phone rang and Leo rushed to pick it up. "Hello?" Leo said. "This is Dr. Sholtz again, about Annabelle, is this her brother?" the doctor said. "Yes, do you want my mommy?" Leo asked. "Yes please." the doctor said. "Okay, hold on a second." Leo said and put the phone down on the side and grabbed Mrs. Perrington. "The phone rang Mommy, It's for you." Leo said. Mrs. Perrington picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Is this Mrs. Perrington?" the doctor said. "Yes, who is this?" Mrs. Perrington asked. "This is Dr. Sholtz, I'm calling about your daughter Annabelle." the doctor said. Leo watched. Mrs. Perrington nodded and hung up the phone. "What's up?" Leo said. Mrs. Perrington smiled at Leo. "Annabelle's fever broke." Mrs. Perrington said happily. Leo smiled ear-to-ear from that. "So she can come home now?" Leo asked excitedly. "Well actually, the doctor said that Annabelle will still have to stay so she can recover but after that she can come home." Mrs. Perrington explained. "Oh, okay." Leo said, but he was still very happy. A week later, the doctor called again to tell them that they could bring Annie home. So they drove to the hospital. They walked into the reception room and saw Annie there, waiting for them. Leo's eyes lit up as soon as he saw his sister. Annie did the same. They ran toward each other and hugged. "I missed you little sis!" Leo said happily. "I missed you and Rocket too!" Annie said. The End.


End file.
